


Mutual misery IX

by SidneyJane



Series: Mutual Misery [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, M/M, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Professor Neville Longbottom, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyJane/pseuds/SidneyJane
Summary: They go back to Draco's. Neville teases them after the fact.





	Mutual misery IX

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am - don't judge me. I also don't usually write vanilla encounters, but I felt like they wouldn't go for the slightly more kinky stuff straight away. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a Kudos or a Comment - I love to hear your feedback! <3

They somehow had stumbled back to the castle, the air between them charged and ready to snap at any second. Harry could barely restrain himself as they tripped their way into the corridors. They had to have a modicum of control – students were milling around now and they had to be ‘normal’. They walked, not touching, through the main corridor and it seemed that within a few minutes they had to actually act as if they were in charge. Students approached them and asked about things, or they had to dish out the discipline to unruly kids.

At one point, Draco had to talk some students out of using a Weasleys Wizards Wheezes product on their unsuspecting friend, and threatened them with detention. Harry eyed him, biting his lip in anticipation of what was to come. Draco shot him pained glances, clearly, he just wanted to be alone with Harry too. Frustrated didn’t even begin to cover how they felt right now. Harry eventually managed to sneak away and almost ran to Draco’s room. Shortly after he was met by a breathless Draco. He rolled his eyes as he saw Harry and shook his head, “Bloody students,” he sighed, “It’s almost like this is a school or something.” He chuckled as he hastily unlocked his door. They both went in and shut out the noise of students.

Harry’s stomach knotted, the adrenaline had worn off a bit and he wasn’t entirely sure what was going to happen. Harry stood awkwardly as Draco closed the curtains, lit the burner and charmed his candles around the place. He swung off his cloak in a single flourish and stood in the middle of the candles, looking at Harry.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Draco said, holding his hand out for Harry to take.

Harry gulped, he was more nervous than he’d been in a while, “Can we just talk for a bit?” he asked. Draco’s shoulders slumped but he nodded and pulled Harry towards him.

He led Harry to the bed and laid next to him, his soft mattress enveloping them both in a comforting embrace. Draco put his arm around Harry and Harry leaned into him. It was nice to be held. Harry laid his head over Draco’s heart and listened to the thudding in his chest. It soothed him like nothing else could.

“Draco…” he started, “I’m not – well, I’m not gay.” Harry stuttered, hoping that whatever was going to happen didn’t ruin everything.

“I don’t think I am either, Potter,” Draco smiled, “but how about we just go with what feels good?”

Harry nodded, “I can do that,” he looked up at Draco, stroking his chest with his free hand, “this does feel good.”

Draco planted a chaste kiss on Harry’s forehead and stroked his hand along his back. Harry shifted slightly and kissed Draco, fully on the lips, back. Draco opened the kiss, and it very quickly was like they’d not stopped kissing since they were in the Three Brooms. Draco’s hands touched Harry all over, feeling every inch of his strong body. Draco lingered over Harry’s shoulders and biceps, impressed at how toned he was. Harry pulled away, sensing Draco’s thoughts.

“I did tell you that it was all muscle.” He said, breathless with a flirty smile, and kissed him again.

Harry grew hungry for Draco’s touch; their moments separation felt like an eternity to Harry. He took Draco’s hands and pushed them onto the pillows. Draco broke the kiss, and looked at Harry with a flirty smile. His eyes were full of desire and it sent shivers all over Harry’s body. He pushed harder onto Draco’s hands and sat on top of him, straddling Draco’s long body.

Draco kissed him again, groaning as Harry moved his hips, eliciting filthy thoughts from Draco. Harry took his hands off Draco’s and pulled his jumper off, throwing it in the general direction of the floor. Draco took advantage of having his hands free and began to undo Harry’s shirt buttons, as quickly as he was able to. When Harry was free of his cotton confines, Draco held him firmly around the bare waist and flipped him onto the bed. He was growing incredibly frustrated.

He slid his shirt off, and whipped off his belt. Harry undid his own trousers and let Draco pull them off in a swift movement. He kissed Harry’s stomach, hips and thighs as he lay there, almost completely naked, with bulging boxers and a heaving chest. Draco had never been so turned on before. He stood for a second to remove his own trousers but they were soon intertwined on the bed again. He sat across Harry, as Harry had done to him and moved his hips. Harry threw his head back momentarily and drew in a sharp breath.

Harry snaked a hand down, over Draco’s pale chest towards his boxers. He pulled at the waistband and raised an eyebrow when he felt the black silk between his fingers. Draco smiled sheepishly and Harry kissed him back, slowly working his hand under Draco’s boxers.

When he grasped Draco in his hands, Draco let out a groan. He moved his hand rhythmically and Draco moved his hips in time with Harry’s pulses. Harry quickened his pace and Draco moaned with every movement. Draco tensed for a moment and then leaned down to kiss Harry on the chest, he moved further down. Harry’s hand left the sanctity of Draco’s boxers as Draco moved further down the bed.

Harry closed his eyes. He knew what was coming next and wanted to savour the feeling.

He felt Draco slip a hand under his boxers and he slid them off. Harry felt exposed, but he liked it. He felt Draco’s hot, shaky breath on his thighs, and a soft kiss on his hip. He held his breath as all of a sudden Draco took him entirely into his mouth.

Harry had no control over the pants and moans that left him. Draco’s technique was flawless. He took his tongue the full length and sucked slowly but hard on Harry’s head. It was excruciatingly hot. Draco’s hands rested on Harry’s hips, kneading his skin and clawing him. Harry thrust gently into Draco’s mouth, working with him to make himself feel good. Soon enough Harry felt the familiar ache of a rising orgasm. He pulled Draco’s head up to his and kissed him violently as Draco stroked him until he came all over, pools of come jetting all over them both. Draco carried him on through the aftershocks until Harry couldn’t take it anymore.

Harry held Draco close for a moment or two, his energy spent for the time being. Draco whispered in his ear, his breath tickling Harry’s neck, “Was that okay?”

Harry smiled, and leaned towards Draco, his jaw brushing Draco’s messy hair, “It was better than you could have imagined.” Harry breathed. He felt a cool sensation over his stomach as Draco whispered a quiet _tergeo_.  

He stroked Draco’s back for a moment or two and pushed him gently so that he was on his back. He nuzzled into him, his arm over Draco’s chest and his leg between Draco’s. He reached down to Draco’s black silk boxers and once again began to fondle him. Draco’s back arched as Harry teased his head with his forefinger and thumb. Harry nibbled gently at Draco’s neck, sucking every once in a while. He increased his grip as Draco’s hips thrust in time with his movements, keeping it intentionally slow. Draco let loose a guttural moan as Harry slowly sped up and felt him tense with the force of orgasm. Draco’s hands clawed in Harry’s back and on the bedsheets as he came all over Harry’s hand. Draco laid, breathless, and looked at the ceiling with a satisfied smile creeping up onto his face; Harry admired how his pale skin glowed in the candle light.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked, his head still resting in the crook of Draco’s neck.

Draco turned to look at him and smiled, “I am, thank you.” He placed a tender kiss on Harry’s head and held Harry closer.

Draco got up from the bed and walked, naked, to the burner. Harry admired the view as Draco put the small kettle on the top and warmed his hands. His pale skin looked warm and appealing in the orange glow of the candles and fire from the burner. Harry pulled himself off the bed and sighed: they would have to go out into the world for the rest of the afternoon. Draco stretched, and turned to smile at Harry, putting his arm around his shoulders in the process. He pulled Harry closer, and held him for a moment.

Draco tidied the room with a brief wave of his wand and Harry picked up his clothes. He had no issues with being so exposed around Draco, but it was close to the evening feast and he had to get ready. Draco poured a cup of tea for Harry and smiled at him.

“It’s the five-star service here, you know, Harry.” He chuckled and Harry smirked. Draco’s voice was quiet and husky, it was a level of intimacy that Harry had not experienced in such a long time. Draco put his own cup down and picked up his clothes. They got dressed fairly quickly and in relative silence. Harry could feel Draco’s eyes on him as he buttoned his shirt up, and his heart beat faster in his chest. He calmed himself down, reminding himself that they could be alone tonight.  

Harry had wondered if it would be awkward after, but it felt natural and easy as he laid his head on Draco’s shoulder in a loose embrace.

“I’ll see you at the feast?” Harry asked as he approached the door.

“Absolutely,” Draco replied, “I’ll see you soon.” He smiled at Harry – a genuine smile.

***

They walked down to the feast after they got ready, the hall was bustling with students talking and laughing and there was a very lively atmosphere. Neville sat between them both at the high table. Harry couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he looked out over the hall – would people notice a difference in him? He glanced at Draco who seemed cool and natural as he sat up there on display – Harry felt like he had a filthy secret, like he had something on his mind that only he knew about: he had a lover and he had been with his lover all afternoon. He liked it.

Neville turned to Draco when he sat down and smiled, “Have you had a good afternoon, Draco?” a smirk crept up onto his face and he glanced at Draco’s neck.

“It’s not been too bad,” Draco smirked, “Why?”

Neville pointed to his neck: there were small love bites peppered above his collar, “No specific reason.” He shrugged.

Harry cleared his throat as Draco put a hand to his neck, and smirked slightly, “Okay, maybe it was a pretty good afternoon.” Draco admitted quietly.

Harry sat quietly, he was trying not to laugh at their exchange. He sipped his pumpkin juice and tried to be an inconspicuous as he could. Neville was having none of it.

“You look mischievous tonight, Harry,” Neville smiled, “Have you been up to no good again?”

Harry nearly spat out his juice, “I don’t know what you mean, Neville.” He tried to maintain an air of innocence but he couldn’t stop grinning. Neville had definitely picked up on their atmosphere, and was loving making sure that they knew that.

Neville leaned in close to Harry, “I think you do,” he smiled, “I’m happy for you.”

They sat in relative silence as they ate. Neville would occasionally beam at Harry or Draco but had stopped teasing them. Draco would glance at Harry every now and again; if their eyes happened to meet Harry’s stomach would fill with butterflies and he could not stop smiling.

Neville left, taking a pastry or something with him as he did so. The gap between Harry and Draco seemed huge. Harry moved to where Neville had sat, ringing his plate with him.

Draco glanced at him, “God, Potter, you look positively radiant,” he said quietly under his breath, “people will definitely talk: what’s got the reclusive Chosen One to be so coy?” He smirked.

Harry laughed, “Let them talk then – they talk about me anyway.”

Draco looked at Harry from under his lashes and licked his lips slightly, “What do you want to do after this?” he asked, his voice still low.

Harry took a deep breath, pretending that he actually had to consider Draco’s question, “Well I thought that I’d stay on my own and do some work.” he said nonchalantly, and drained his cup of pumpkin juice.

“Oh, okay then.” Draco seemed taken aback, he believed Harry’s jest.

“Good lord Draco, you don’t actually think that do you?” he smiled, “Of course I want you to be with me tonight,” a relieved look crossed Draco’s countenance and he laughed slightly, “Though we’re staying at mine because my room is warmer.”

Draco nodded and cast his gaze down towards Harry’s lap, “Your wish is my command.”

He better not say that too often, Harry thought, or things may get out of hand very quickly.

***

The feast was mostly done, students and teachers alike had started to turn in for the night. As Harry and Draco turned to leave, Headmistress McGonagall turned to them with that reproving look that she used to cast down at Harry when he was a student. Her arms crossed over her chest and she had a slight smirk.

“Potter,” she said, “Malfoy.” They froze on the spot – fairly sure that they were in third year again and that they were headed to detention.

“Yes, headmistress?” Draco said, his voice feigning innocence.

“You’d better cover that neck before your lessons tomorrow,” she smiled, “I suggest a high collar.”

Harry sniggered and put his arm around Draco’s shoulder. Draco chuckled and smiled at her, “I’ll do just that.” He smirked at Harry and shot him a pretend angry glare. She fought against a smirk she turned her attention to Harry.

“Potter,” she said with a smile, “Well done.” She patted him on the back as she left, and Harry stood, slightly stunned, on the spot.

“I guess she approves.” Draco smiled as they made their way back to Harry’s room for the night, his hand around Harry’s waist.

***


End file.
